Bryan Burke
"B-Squared" Bryan Burke''' (born Bryan Burke on November 30, 1981, in Warrenville, IL) is an American E-Wrestler and a former E-Fed owner. Burke made his debut in E-Wrestling in the winter of 2004 for a now defunct organization known as the Brutality Wrestling Federation. It was there Burke gained his name throughout the E-Wrestling world. Throughout his career, Burke has been a dominant tag team wrestler, being a Tag Team Champion on 9 different occasions (7 w/ BWF, 1 w/ PWH, 1 w/ NWA-TCW). He was a record-holding, 7 Time Tag Team Champion in the BWF. He also held the BWF Championship and the BWF North American Championship. Burke was the 5th BWF Wrestler to earn the BWF Triple Crown. Burke also had a short stint with owning the BWF when prior owner Colin Percy was unable to tend to it. Other federations Burke wrestled in were Pro Wrestling Honor (ran by Yoshihiro Kabashi) and NWA-True Champion Wrestling where he was Tag Team Champions with Shack and ultimately held them both after Shack's firing.' Bryan left NWA-TCW in 2009 with personal reasons unrelated to the firing of Shack, but inconvenience to scheduling. As of May 27, 2011, Bryan Burke has agreed to terms on a contract with Legacy Pro Wrestling (LPW). High School and College Burke was born in the 80's and grew up listening to the music of AC/DC, Metallica, Iron Maiden and Guns N' Roses. He was quickly inspired to pick up a guitar and imitate his favorite guitar idols. He would play his first gig at the age of 15 and would quickly gain fame throughout Naperville, IL. While Burke would gain local fame with his band "Bryan Maiden", local was about as far as it was going to get. However, his rock n' roll dream was still alive until 1998. Bryan would soon be engulfed by his television set every Monday Night watching WCW and the WWF go back and forth. Bryan was quickly attached to wrestling. At the age of 17 as a high school junior, Bryan joined the wrestling team. He wasn't as successful on the mat as he was on stage and at the 215 weight class only went 6-7. His senior year, he improved greatly and went 18-5. Burke, applied to the University of Chicago and was accepted. Bryan graduated in 2003 with a degree in Business with an emphasis on Marketing. Burke was still drawn to the world of wrestling and decided now that he had finished college, he would finally enroll into a wrestling school. Particularly Chicago's Hard Knocks Wrestling School, ran by Lee Vedder. Burke had finally begun his life-long destiny. Brutality Wrestling Federation: 2004-2007 After seeing the Brutality Wrestling Federation at the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, IL, Bryan decided he wanted to join the company. Colin Percy signed Bryan Burke to a 2 year deal. After signing, he quickly formed a tag team with "The Franchise" Shane Douglas (not to be confused with former ECW wrestler, Shane Douglas). They would form the tag team "The New Franchise". The duo would quickly become one of the most dominant tag teams in the BWF and would end up with 4 BWF Tag Titles before their split. Their partnership ended in a bloody feud between the two. Since the split of TNF, Bryan would win the Tag Team Championship three more times. Once with Lil' Knoxville in a tag team known as "The Showstopping Franchise" and twice with former rival, Shack. Bryan would also gain his first singles title in the form of the BWF North American Championship. Burke would be seen in the main event picture for the remaining years of the BWF. He had gained main event status through the dominance in the tag team division. Burke was a BWF Original and was considered by most of his colleagues as a hero of sorts in their locally based organization. After the BWF went under in 2005, Bryan brought it back in 2006 with help of King and Daredevil. Soon enough, former BWF Owner, Colin Percy would come back to take full ownership responsibilities again and Bryan went back to wrestling full-time. Before the BWF would close it's doors for the final time, Burke would be the last holder of the BWF Tag Team Championship (w/ Shack) and would earn his first BWF Championship by defeating Lil' Knoxville and Rudy Lucero at BWF Rejuvenation. Pro Wrestling Honor: 2006-2007 Burke's BWF contract allowed him to wrestle in other organizations and he found Pro Wrestling Honor in 2006. It was an organization based on just pure wrestling and may the best man win. Bryan would quickly become one of the organization's well respected and most loved stars. He started out quickly by winning 5 of his first 6 matches and earning himself the coveted PWH Pure Championship, by being its first holder after defeating Drake Corbin in the Pure 8 Classic Finals. He would also become an 8 time Tag Team Champion by teaming with Justice to defeat "Assassin" Chris Freytag & Angel Ryann Felicity at PWH HUSTLE in Japan. Bryan would see several PWH World Championship shots, but wasn't able to capitalize on any of them. However, his time with the company was short due to the PWH closing its doors in 2007. Since its closing, rumors have swirled on and off about a possible reopening of Pro Wrestling Honor. Bryan was asked if he would be on board for a Pro Wrestling Honor revival in December 2009 and he said "Tell Yoshi (PWH Owner) to leave me space in the locker room." Hiatus From Wrestling: Picking the Axe Back Up Bryan had become very physically tired and with the closing of the PWH he decided it was time to stop wrestling for awhile. He was given several offers by several companies to join, and he declined. Bryan had pursued becoming a musician once again. With more time on his hands, he saw several shows in person, including bands like AC/DC, Metallica, and Disturbed. Bryan was still awe-struck by how much fun these guys were having on stage and he wanted to just be placed in someone like James Hetfield's shoes for a month. Bryan gave up on his dream, however, when finding bandmates in his area suiting to his style were few and far between. He picked up the phone and begin looking for a job....as a wrestler, again. Return to Wrestling: True Champion Wrestling/NWA-TCW: 2009 Bryan Burke signed a contract with True Champion Wrestling in July of 2009. Less than 24 hours after his signing, it was publicly announced the Northeast Wrestling Alliance and True Champion Wrestling would merge. Bryan's first match back since 2007 saw him teaming with Jasin Smith on August 7, 2009 defeating The Kindred for the NWA-TCW Tag Team Championship, for Bryan's 9th Tag Team Championship reign. On the August 14, 2009 edition of Aftershock, The Kindred utilized their automatic rematch clause for the NWA-TCW Tag Team Championships. Jasin Smith and Bryan Burke successfully retained. However, vignettes shown throughout the match and earlier during a Burke promo, revealed the wrestling world's return of Shack, Bryan's long-time BWF foe and even Two Time Tag Team Champion. Shack struck Smith, to much of the crowd's disapproval. Shortly afterwards, Bryan Burke and Shack shook hands and Burke announced he was "relieving Smith of his duties as Tag Team Champion" and Shack is taking his place. This brought Dead On Arrival to the NWA-TCW. '''S'hack made his debut match on the 21st of August in 2009 against newcomer Boone Alvarez on NWA-TCW Aftershock. In a losing effort, Shack complained to management, about the outcome of the match. There was no agreement in resolving the issue, and Shack was fired. This was no more than a week after being in NWA-TCW. With this news, Burke had to defend the NWA-TCW Tag Team Championship alone at Clean Slate on August 30, 2009. His defense was unsuccessful losing to his former partner, Jasin Smith and his newfound partner in El Guapo. After losing at NWA-TCW Clean Slate, Burke left the company due to personal reasons and conflicting schedules. Legacy Pro Wrestling: 2011-Present As of May 27, 2011, Bryan Burke has returned to the main stage of professional wrestling, by signing with Legacy Pro Wrestling. Burke wrestled his first match since August of 2009 when he defeated Jarryd Purser in a singles match on LPW's weekly show Proving Grounds. LPW Match History NWA-TCW Match History PWH Title Match History Personal life Bryan is an avid sports fan. He is noted to be a fan of the NFL's Green Bay Packers in particular. As noted by his guitar playing, Bryan is a big fan of the hard rock and heavy metal music scene. Bryan has said that AC/DC is his all-time favorite band, seeing the band twice live. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **The Wind Waker (F5) **Squared Up (Cattle Mutilation) *'Signature Moves' **TAAAP TO AN ARMBAR! (Fujiwara Armbar) **The Predicament (Arm-Triangle Facebuster Submission) * Theme Music ** "T.N.T." by AC/DC (BWF 2004-2006; PWH 2006) ** "Out Ta Get Me" by Guns N' Roses (BWF 2006-2007; PWH 2007) ** "Reckoning" by Killswitch Engage (NWA-TCW 2009; UCWA 2010) ** "Better" by Guns N' Roses (LPW 2011–Present) Wrestling Style/Influences Bryan's style of wrestling has most consistently been that of a technical wrestler with power and agility. Bryan has cited "American Dragon" Bryan Danielson, BJ Whitmer, Austin Aries, Steve Austin, and Bret Hart as his biggest wrestling influences. Championships and Accomplishments *BWF Champion (x1) *BWF North American Champion (x1) *BWF Tag Team Champion (x7) - "The Franchise" Shane Douglas (4), Shack (2), Lil' Knoxville (1) *BWF Triple Crown Champion *PWH Pure Champion (x1) *PWH Tag Team Champion (x1) - Justice (1) *NWA-TCW Tag Team Champion* (x1) - Jasin Smith/Shack (1) ' -'*Burke won Tag Team Titles with Jasin Smith, but on August 14, 2009 with approval from Michael James, "relieved Smith of his Champion duties" replacing him with Shack. Shack was fired from NWA-TCW on August 23, 2009, making Burke the sole holder of the NWA-TCW Tag Team Championship at the time. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Stubs